callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Numbers/Trivia
*The entire torture sequence is skipped if the graphic content is reduced. *The level has many references to Action films, mostly John Woo's. These references include the heavy rain, the fast paced speed of the level as well as the vast amounts of dual weapons. Also there are several moments where the player is able to shoot in midair while jumping across buildings in slow motion while birds fly past. In fact, this style of film is sometimes referred to as "Hong Kong action cinema". *The player can hear the residents screaming in Cantonese from within their own flats, saying "The Triads are here to kill me!" *After Clarke talks about his fate, Weaver replies "Whatever you say, English". This resembles Cpl. Keith's insult to Pierre LaRoche, "Whatever you say, Frenchie," in Call of Duty 3. This also implies that Clarke is English. *The Chinese civilians in this level share the same model as the Vietnamese civilians in The Defector and Victor Charlie. *When Black Ops was still in development, Treyarch stated that the torture scene was going to be with sensibility commands and that the player would be able to decide to put the glass in Clark's mouth or hit him in the windows. In the final game, the player can only put the glass in his mouth and punch him. *At the end of the level when the player is escaping across the rooftops, Weaver says "...need immediate extraction," but the subtitles read "distraction". *It is possible to obtain a Thundergun in this level as an Easter Egg from Treyarch, like the Ray Gun was in "Little Resistance." **Before the gun appears in the weapons armory, you can hear sequences from GKNOVA6 . *If the player looks to the left of where Clarke was being tortured during the introduction, on the windows, they can see that he has scribbled various numbers and math equations on the glass. Also, just before the Spetznaz assault, odd numbers and shapes of various languages are written on his face during the close-up. *When interrogating Clarke, the player can see what looks to be a Spetsnaz operative run across the rooftop of another building in the distance. Weaver then begins to look worried, insinuating the Spetsnaz attacking. *There is no lightning on the Wii version. *Some enemy AIs in this level bear a striking resemblance to Sonny Puzikas, a former Spetsnaz operator consulted by Treyarch about his experiences. *The player can see a Ballistic Knife in the weapon room. However, it cannot be used. *Hudson and Weaver are wearing similar clothing to the Urban Black Ops character models. Hudson is wearing the Scavenger outfit while Weaver has the Lightweight outfit. *It is possible for the player to "get out" of the mission, however it is only being able to jump down and onto certain ledges before dying. This can be seen here. *At the beginning of the mission, if the player turns character voices off but sound effects on, the player will hear the Number's being broadcast. If deciphered using Cryptography, they come out as "All points: down target Clarke. Priority one. Await final coordinates." The Cryptography theory can be seen here as well as other number sequence translations. *The glass at the beginning is unbreakable by bullets, grenades and flashbangs. *Near the TVs in the level, music can be heard, just like in the multiplayer map based on this level, Kowloon. *If the player uses Noclip before the end of the level, if they go to the garbage near the final part, there will be a grenade pick up icon, but it has no effect. *At the second weapon stash, the Dual Wield Full-Auto CZ75's will have no forearm grip (when put down), but on the single Full-Auto CZ75, it will have a forearm grip. *Before jumping on the building leading to Clark's death, the player cannot dive. * Hudson's interrogation technique is a reference to the 1980 movie "Dogs of War", where the main character Jamie Shannon (played by Christopher Walken) uses the exact same technique to interrogate someone. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia